Unleashed Ver2
by xXChaos-Angel
Summary: It's been several months since the supercomputer has been shut down. Everything for the Lyoko Warriors is about back to normal, until Ulrich begins to have strange nightmares that plague him and cause him to have real life difficulties. And then atop of all that, a strange boy appears and befriends the Lyoko Warriors. What does this mean for our favorite heroes?


**A/N: **Yay! It's back and better than before. I've decided to re...re-write the story. There will be a lot more plot twists and character development! This story will be much longer than the old one c: I'm going to keep the old story up for people to read and notice the similarities and stuff... Anyway! Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_

I groaned as the sound of the alarm dug into my brain, burying my face farther into my pillow. I had barely gotten any sleep last night because of both the hard workout that Jim had given us students in P.E. yesterday in class, and the fact that Odd decided _that _night that he _had _to beat all 73 levels of his new game. I sighed quietly, deciding I was too tired to even bother turning off the alarm. About two minutes into the soft beeps of the alarm, I slowly drifted back off into dreamland.

I was in a fog-filled field, visibility strained as I looked around. "Hello?!" I shouted into the thick fog. As soon as I opened my mouth, however, the fog started to envelop around me and shove itself down my throat, choking me. I gasped for air, hands to my throat as I fell to my knees and eventually to the ground entirely. As I lay dying on the cold hard ground in the field, a pair of hands gripped my right shoulder. "Ulrich... Ulrich!"

I jumped startled, my eyes darting around the room. "Ulrich!" the voice said again, a slight chuckle to it this time. My eyes peered upwards at my blonde roommate, who had a smile plastered to his face.

"What...?" I groaned, annoyed, wiping my hand over my face.

"Were you having a nightmare? All I could hear was you coughing and saying 'No, no, no!'," Odd told me, hands on his hips.

I slapped him away sleepily and buried my head back into my pillow. "Go away…" I mumbled through the pillow sheet.

He seemed rejected a moment, before putting the smile from before back on his face. "Nuh-uh, Mr. SleepyPants! You need to get up!" Odd repeated, shaking me once more.

I slapped his hands away again. "Says you," I said groggily, rubbing my eye again. "You _always _sleep in. Can I not have your luxury?"

"Come on, hurry up! I don't want to miss breakfast!" Odd laughed, ignoring my comment. The blonde began towards the door, and with his hand on the handle, he turned back to me. "Are...you sure you don't want to talk about your nightmare, Ulrich?" he asked, a concerning look on his face.

"I didn't have a nightmare!" I said defensively. "It was just...just a dream. A normal dream, that's all." I put my face in my hands and continued to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Okay..." Odd sighed with a shrug as he closed the door. I looked up at the door with a sigh, and then turned my attention to the window, looking outside as the leaves on the tree swayed in the gentle breeze. The sun was shining brightly down upon the Earth, and I could hear the birds as they sang their morning tune.

Reminding myself of sounds I looked around the room, suddenly wondering where Kiwi was. He was always barking or running around the room once Odd was up and about. Instead of pondering about it any further, I shrugged it off and stood up, heading over towards the wardrobe that kept all of my clothes in it. I grabbed my usual clothes, which now consisted of a green t-shirt with a darker green stripe and faded blue jeans. I grabbed a towel out of my closet as well and left my room, heading for the restroom to take my morning shower.

Entering the boy's restroom a few moments later, I stopped to look at myself in the mirror, looking at my eyes. I rubbed the bags underneath my eyes with my fingers with a slight cringe. When I turned away from the mirror, out of the corner of my eye, I could've sworn I saw my reflection hadn't moved. I whipped back around, but my reflection had returned to normal. I rose an eyebrow, staring at the mirror, but slowly turned away.

I entered the shower room and dropped my bundle on a bench beside the shower that I always used. Once undressed, I stepped inside the shower and closed the curtain behind me. The warm water caressed my face as I turned it on. Luckily, at this time of day the water was warm, which was when I usually took my showers. Everyone else regularly took theirs _after _breakfast, because they couldn't deceive their crying stomachs.

Once my shower was finished, I draped a towel around my waist and stepped out of the shower, dressing myself in the clothes I had brought with me. I quickly dried my hair with the towel, leaving it in a mess. Smiling, I made my way back to my dorm, dirty clothes and towel in hand.

Turning the corner that led to my room I froze in place, coughing. I gasped for breath, dropping my bundle to the ground as I fell on my hands and knees, choking for air to breathe. Images flew through my head of the nightmare that I had experienced before Odd had woken me up. A shape began making its way through the mist. I couldn't tell what exactly it was, but that it was humanoid in shape. Purple light emanated from its eyes, burning as they stared in my direction.

_Ulrich...!_ a rough voice whispered on the other side of the thick fog.

The pain suddenly subsided, and I gasped, opening my eyes. Panting for breath, I laid my hands in front of me on the ground, steadying myself as the hall around me swayed. _I wonder what that was?_ I asked myself, slowly getting back on my feet and picking up my dirty clothes. I looked left and right, making sure I was alone in the hallway, before hurrying into my dorm and quickly shutting the door behind me. Leaning against the door, I took another deep breath. Frowning, I threw my dirty clothes on my bed and went in my drawer, picking up a comb and running it through my hair to make it the way I wanted. Checking myself in the mirror inside the wardrobe, I nodded in satisfaction and hurried back out the door towards the cafeteria.

As I entered the lunchroom, I noticed that there weren't very many people left. They were all probably done and getting ready to get to their first class of the day. I turned my attention towards my usual table that I always sat at. Odd was zoning in and out, barely touching his food; Jeremie and Aelita were discussing something having to do with numbers–as usual, which I could never understand; Yumi was sitting at the table smiling out the window, and… I fumed as my eyes met with William's. _Why is _he_ at our table?_ I shook my head, remembering how happy we were to have him back when we had gotten rid of XANA for good. I quickly went through the line, grabbed food, and threw it on my tray.

I sat down at the table next to Odd and set my tray down in front of me. "Hey, guys," I mumbled.

"Hey, Ulrich!" Odd laughed. "Didn't think you'd make it here in time for breakfast!"

I shrugged and picked up my croissant. "Well, you know, I thought that it would be _nice _to eat today." As I took a bite of my croissant, I grimaced a little. "Even if the food here _does_ taste horrible..."

The gang all laughed at my remark. "Yeah, I'll say!" Jeremie pointed out. "I still haven't gotten used to it after always giving my shares to Odd in the past!"

"Yeah, well at least I _fuel_ my body," I remarked, taking another bite.

"As if you need fuel! You barely do anything nowadays!" Odd laughed, causing the group to stir and laugh along at Odd's stupid joke.

"Says you, Odd!" Aelita chimed in.

Odd's laughter died almost immediately, causing the group to laugh harder. I laughed as Odd's emotion on his face changed dramatically.

As the laughter at the table soon died down, I took another bite of the gross croissant and chugged a little milk to melt it down. "So, Jeremie," I began, turning my head towards the brainiac, "how does it feel not to save the world every day?"

Jeremie shrugged. "Well, I don't mind it. In fact, I guess I sort of miss it a little, you know? It's what brought us all together in the first place."

I nodded in understanding as Yumi piped up from her seat. "But it's also good, because we won't have to deal with XANA anymore, or the stress that it all puts on us."

"That's true," I said, swallowing another mouthful of breakfast. "It sure was a handful having to both save the world and deal with school at the same time."

"It's a shame no one could ever know about it…" Odd sighed.

I blinked at him. "Why would you want anyone to know about Lyoko?"

"Well, since XANA is gone, why not? No one would understand what it was used for in the first place..." His eyes lit up. "We could make it a _theme park! _'Welcome to Lyoko Land, where all your hopes and dreams could come true'!"

Jeremie laughed in his seat. "Absolutely not, Odd."

"I think it would be a good idea!" Odd chirped. "You know everyone would love it. Having a secret superhero form! And having the brave and handsome Odd Della Robbia show them around!"

"Ohhh, no," Jeremie chuckled, waving his hands in front of him. "Put this down on your list of failed attempts to get a girlfriend, Odd."

"Hey, how do you know I'm asking to get girls, huh?" Odd huffed, crossing his arms and looking away stubbornly.

"Einstein? Make a joke?" I laughed, causing the group to laugh with me. "That's so unnatural!"

When the laughter died down once more, Odd turned towards me. "Hey, Ulr—" He broke off as his eyes grew wide. "U-uh…"

I frowned. "Is something wrong?" Suddenly, my head began spinning, and I felt terribly light-headed. I brought my hand to my head and groaned, closing my eyes for fear that I'd throw up.

"Ulrich, what's going on?" Yumi asked.

I grabbed at my temples as a sharp pain grasped its way around my head. I breathed in sharply and squinted my eyes shut. "Ow, ow, ow…"

"Ulrich, are you okay?" Aelita asked, concerned.

I didn't answer; not because I didn't want to, I just couldn't. My mouth felt like it was closed by an unseen force, and I couldn't open it. I ran my fingers through my hair in the front, my palms resting on my forehead. My eyes opened as I stared at the table in front of me. Something felt very off.

"His eyes!" Odd exclaimed. "His eyes! They weren't...!"

"Odd, calm down!" Jeremie said. "What's going on?"

"His…his eyes! They weren't his eyes. They just weren't!" he breathed quietly.

"Ulrich?" Yumi called.

All of my friends' voices felt like they were far away; muddled. Instead of hearing them, the images flashed through my mind once more and I felt like I was being dragged underwater. The fog was intensely thick; the shape from before...I could just barely make it out in the distance. Its eyes blazed a purple flame, seen through the shadows.

_Ulrich... _the voice hissed once again. _Do you feel it? Do you feel the anger welling deep inside of you?_

The shape glitched closer to me. I could tell it was a male now.

_Feel it burn... Let it rise...! Let all of your anger out!_

I slammed my fists hard onto the table, making everyone around me jump with surprise. A sound finally escaped from my mouth, but it wasn't a word; it was a short, deep growl.

I brought my hands back to my head, and gripped my temples hard, digging my nails into the side of my head.

_Yes, that's it... Play with me...I'm so lonely. Won't you play with me?_

"Leave me alone…" I growled, squeezing my eyes shut once more and gripping my head harder.

"Ulrich!" someone shouted, but I barely heard them.

The voices in my head were getting louder and louder as the pain sharpened. I gripped my head harder.

_Can you do one more thing for me? Fester up more of that anger... The anger boiling deep inside. The anger of not being able to love. The anger of failure. The anger of REJECTION!_

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" I shouted, jumping up from my seat, my eyes still closed.

"Ulrich, what's going on?!" someone shouted.

My fists balled up at my sides as I gritted my teeth in pain. I could tell there were people around me, but I couldn't feel them. I just couldn't feel anything except my own pain and emotions. Something was terribly wrong; I knew there was. I just couldn't figure it out.

Suddenly, I was there; there in my mind. I picked myself off of the ground and stared at the figure. It was glitching back and forth, forward and back. _"What do you want from me?!" _I shouted.

_I just want to take your anger away. Wouldn't you like that? If you could never be angry...or disappointed...or sad...?_

_"Why would anyone never want to have emotions?!" _I shouted angrily. _"Aren't emotions what give us purpose?!"_

_True, but emotions also hurt others._

I slipped back into consciousness in my real body. "That's not true!" I shouted, blindly knocking something heavy away.

"Ulrich, stop!" someone shouted.

I could hear screaming and people's feet running away from where I stood, but that didn't matter. I needed to get to the bottom of the voice and what they wanted.

_Lend me your anger, Ulrich Stern. GIVE IT TO ME!_

"STOP IT!" I roared, thrusting something really heavy far away. I heard the crash in the distance of my mind, but it sounded really, really far away to me.

Someone slapped me hard, snapping me out of my trance. I twisted around from the force of the blow and fell to the ground on my back. The pain subsided as I opened my eyes and blinked up at my friends. I grabbed my head with one of my hands and used the other one to prop me up. "Wha…what happened?"

"We could ask you the same thing!" William shouted angrily. "Look what you did to the cafeteria!"

I looked around the room and noticed that at least three tables were overturned and far away from their normal positions. Three really huge tables, that only _four _people could lift. So how did I lift them by _myself? _"Uh…"

"What is going on here?!" an angry voice shouted.

All six of us turned towards the voice. Mr. Delmas and Jim hurried into the cafeteria, along with Sissi, who probably was the one to report the incident. "What in the _world…?" _Jim breathed, scratching the back of his head and looking around.

"Ulrich was getting really mad, and he flipped a bunch of tables over, and threw them, and he was screaming, and—!"

"That's enough, Sissi," Mr. Delmas interrupted her. Turning towards me, he frowned. "Get up off of the floor, young man. Explain yourself this instant!"

I slowly got up from the ground, brushed myself off, and turned back to Mr. Delmas. "Uh…" I rubbed the back of my head nervously, realizing that I had no clue what happened. I didn't remember what had just took place. "I, uh… I really don't remember."

Mr. Delmas looked worriedly at Jim, and then turned back to me. "Mr. Stern...could you please come into my office for a moment?"

I looked back to my friends, but they were all bunched together five feet away from me, like they were afraid. Seriously, just what was going on?

"Come along now," Mr. Delmas repeated, motioning for me to follow as he turned towards the door, whispering something in Jim's ear before he left. Sissi looked worriedly at me, and then Jim, and then left after her father.

I turned towards my friends. "Guys?"

William bravely stepped in front of all of them in a protective order. "Go with Mr. Delmas, Ulrich," he ordered in a gruff tone. "We'll chat with you later."

I narrowed my eyes and frowned at him. _Why does he always have to act like he's in charge? _Grumbling to myself, I turned to follow Mr. Delmas out the door, Jim trailing close behind me.

**~CODE LYOKO CODE LYOKO CODE LYOKO CODE LYOKO~**

Sitting in one of the chairs in front of Mr. Delmas' desk, I stared at the ground in front of me. I didn't know what was happening or why everyone was acting so grumpy. All I really could remember was looking around the cafeteria at all the shocked, scared faces, and all that ran through my mind was confusion.

"Mr. Stern," Mr. Delmas began, "it has come to our attention that you had a little...episode in the cafeteria this morning."

I continued to stare at the ground as he went on. "Do you have anything to say about that?" When I didn't answer or look up, he replied more bluntly, "Come on, look at me." I brought my eyes up just a little, but that didn't seem to satisfy him. "More," he commanded. I rolled my eyes and sat my head in the palm of my hand while it leaned on the arm of the chair. "That's better. Now please explain to me everything that happened in detail."

I sat up straight and looked him in the eyes. "I don't know what happened."

"Not at all?"

I shook my head. "Not really..."

Delmas rubbed his chin. "Have you had any of this type of mood swing before?"

Once again, I shook my head. "Not that I recall... I've always been calm and collected when I'm angry...if I _was_ angry, I don't remember." An image flashed through my mind of a fog-filled field, and suddenly I remembered everything that happened. I gasped for breath, choking and holding my hands to my throat, my eyes wide.

"Ulrich!" Mr. Delmas exclaimed, hurrying over to me in the chair.

"What's going on?!" Jim exclaimed, coming over to examine me as I struggled for breath.

"Can't...breathe...!" I gasped. "Help...me..._please...!"_

"Jim, call the paramedics!" Mr. Delmas ordered, pointing towards the door.

"Right away, Sir!" the P.E. teacher exclaimed, hurrying away.

"Hang on, Ulrich! Help is on the way!"

_Time to go to sleep, Ulrich..._ the voice sounded again, laughing in a low tone as I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ohhh nooo ;A; Poor Ulrich. WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO OUR BELOVED LYOKO WARRIOR? XD

No one knowws...~~~


End file.
